


fuel for my pride

by candlecat9



Series: scatter what remains [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 'babys first blowjob' was the working title lmao, (used to be tagged as underage but now all characters are over 18), Alternate Universe - Human, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, first time GETTING a bj not giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlecat9/pseuds/candlecat9
Summary: Deadlock’s garage is big enough for three cars side-by side. It had been some amateur repair shop, years ago. Now it’s where Deadlock brings the stuff he doesn’t want around his shared apartment: an emergency bag, his motorbike, extra weapons, his boyfriend.aka, deadlock and hot rod blow off some steam. suck off some steam? either way: bjs with the boyz
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, driftrod - Relationship, hotlock - Relationship
Series: scatter what remains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	fuel for my pride

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to [kay](https://outlier-roddy.tumblr.com/) for betaing! i owe them my soul

Deadlock’s garage is big enough for three cars side-by side. It had been some amateur repair shop, years ago. Now it’s where Deadlock brings the stuff he doesn’t want around his shared apartment: an emergency bag, his motorbike, extra weapons, his boyfriend.

His boyfriend, pressed into the passenger seat of Deadlock’s car, heart synchronized with the bass thrumming through the car speakers. Deadlock can feel the beat of it under his fingers where they’re stroking Hot Rod’s neck. He lolls his head back, lets another sweet pet name fall from his lips on a moan. Roddy’s teeth release and he sucks hard, worrying a nice tender bruise to match the others ringing Deadlock’s throat. He _loves_ when Roddy does this, _aches_ to reciprocate, but Roddy has made himself clear about leaving no marks. Pushing the thought away, Deadlock rocks his hips, grinding down against the front of Roddy’s jeans and pushing back into the grip Roddy has on his ass. His belly clenches tight with an intensity of arousal only Hot Rod has ever made him feel.

Deadlock’s mind is diving into dirty, hungry places. He wets his lips.

“Hey, Roddy,” he lures, sliding his hand up into red hair. “How do you feel about getting your dick sucked today?”

Hot Rod bites down harder in surprise, and Deadlock grunts like it’s been punched out of him, almost pulling hair. “I—really?”

“Yeah. I want you in my mouth. Wanna?” And, well, last time he _had_ said a blowjob would mean less cleanup. He only had so many spare briefs laying around in his car!

Roddy gives him the biggest, most eager eyes Deadlock has ever seen, pupils dilated like dinner plates with desire. “Yes!”

 _Too cute._ Deadlock pecks the tip of his nose, then slithers down to kneel in the footwell. He flicks open the button of Roddy’s jeans, then smirks. “Watch this.” Deliberately, he takes the zipper between his teeth and pulls down, brushing teasingly with his nose at the strained briefs the move reveals. Black with flame print, cute.

Roddy has all but stopped breathing. “I didn’t know people did that outside of porn,” he whispers, hands hovering in front of his mouth.

Deadlock winks. “I’m good like that,” he says. “Alright, lift your hips, the pants are coming off, baby.” He tugs until he can pull Roddy’s jeans over his hips, just enough for him to get at the goods. Deadlock rises up on his knees and braces his forearms on the seat, tucked in against Roddy’s thighs. He uses his fingertips to drag Roddy’s underwear down enough to free his cock. Yum. His mouth waters.

First, Deadlock turns his head and runs his mouth along the side of the shaft, base to tip, just feeling it out. He breathes wetly on the head for a moment, then closes his lips around it, very _very_ carefully cushioning his teeth, letting Hot Rod get used to it. Roddy’s legs are trembling. Deadlock fumbles above himself for Roddy’s hand and puts it on his head. Then leisurely, Deadlock works himself down, drawing back and pushing onwards with slow, heady decadence. He’s drooling and it’s dripping down Hot Rod’s cock, but that won’t be a problem soon.

He holds down Hot Rod’s hips, drawing a moan out of Roddy, loud after the stream of breathless gasps he’s been emitting since Deadlock got his mouth on him. Deadlock tilts his head to open his throat and eases down until he’s got his nose pressed to Roddy’s groin. He’s overwhelmingly surrounded by the raw scent of him—objectively, it’s not amazing, sort of musky and sour combined with Roddy’s usual woodfire smell, but _subjectively?_ Deadlock doesn’t think he’s smelled anything better.

He pauses there to savor the weight on his tongue, the fullness in his throat, the strain at the very corners of his jaw, the feeling of actually _enjoying_ this. Then he pulls back enough to breathe. Deadlock glances up through his eyelashes at Roddy.

Hot Rod is giving him an _incredibly_ heated look, one hand clenched white-knuckle tight on the oh-shit handle of the car, and his lower lip is swollen with teeth marks. His other hand rests against Deadlock’s head, flexing with strain on occasion but not pulling hair or exerting any real force, and the consideration summons warm fuzzy feelings in Deadlock’s chest.

Deadlock can feel his face redden, losing a bit more of his fraying composure. He feels... good. Not like powerful, more like _special_. Adored. He rubs his own thighs together, rocking into the seam of his jeans as he gives the tip of Roddy’s cock a couple of sloppy, overeager sucks before sliding all the way down again. This time he works his throat, swallowing tight around the intrusion, dragging a raw, desperate sound from Roddy. Deadlock works up and down, up and down, getting into a rhythm. On one downstroke he hums to himself in satisfaction.

That’s it; Roddy makes a long, drawn-out keen and cums, _hard_.

Drift swallows. A bit drips down his chin, too far for his tongue to reach. He keeps Roddy’s cock in his mouth as it softens, watching Roddy’s face for oversensitivity. He only pulls off once he sees it, and he right away misses the feel of it in his mouth. He swipes the trail of cum off his chin while making direct eye contact with Roddy and sucks it off his thumb with a coy flutter of eyelashes.

Hot Rod groans a tiny bit again.

Deadlock sits back and lays his head against the inside of Roddy’s knee to give his neck a rest. He hasn’t gotten off yet, but it won’t take much.

Deadlock shoves a hand in his own pants and grabs his cock, a little desperate about it. Briefly he considers the expired condoms in the console he hasn’t gotten around to throwing out yet, but no, his underwear is already a lost cause anyway. He jerks off staring up at Roddy’s chewed lip and infatuated expression. A few good strokes and a thumb over the head—the same thumb he licked cum off—is all he needs.

Roddy’s got a hand on his hair again, just petting gently. Deadlock’s eyes slip closed. It feels nice, soothing; just what he needs coming down.

He’d better get up before he’s too content to move. With a grunt, Deadlock heaves himself back up into Roddy’s lap and thumps his forehead down onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Hot Rod wraps one arm around Deadlock’s waist, pushing up his shirt to caress bare skin, his other hand cupping the back of his neck. He squeezes gently. “That was incredible.”

Deadlock smiles against Roddy’s shirt and pulls back enough to brush their noses together. “What can I say, I’m amazing.”

He’s close enough to see Roddy’s nose wrinkle in fine detail. “Okay, _ew_ , that does not _smell_ as good as it felt.”

“What, don’t like cumbreath?” Deadlock can’t help grinning, even if his jaw aches. _“Haaaaah.”_

“Ew! Deadlock!” Roddy shoves at his shoulder.

“It’s your cum, babe.”

“Still gross!”

The look on Roddy’s face is _priceless_. Deadlock is going to hold onto this memory _forever_. His boyfriend is too cute, _illegally cute._ “Alright, fine.” He relents, but not before getting up close and personal and kissing Roddy’s cheek. Deadlock reaches into the console compartment for some gum. “But you really did like it?”

“Yeah, babe,” Roddy says, and his face has gone so soft Deadlock feels his own breath catch. “I really did like it.”

A wealth of things pass between them, unspoken, but Deadlock decides to let sleeping dogs lie for today. He settles into his boyfriend’s embrace and enjoys the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> …right up until deadlock needs to change his underwear. he slingshots the dirty pair at hot rod. a vigorous game of flinging the cumderwear (cum underwear) at each other while running around the garage ensues.
> 
> * * *
> 
> answering comments makes me anxious but i read and appreciate all of them! i'm much more comfortable talking on discord, so hmu on there!
> 
> here »[LINK](https://discord.gg/pvAUMnH)« is my discord server! it's just a few people so far, but like... i'm always around. i'm also in kay's rodimus server!!  
> here »[LINK](https://candlecat9.tumblr.com)« is my tumblr! come chat with me!


End file.
